


Its good to see you again

by chickxfisher



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Ambigous Reader - Freeform, Can be interpeted as Male or female reader!, Drunken Kissing, F/F, F/M, Groping, Kinda, Kissing, Makeouts, Might get a little NSFW, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Self Insert, because i love bill?? is that a fucking crime ?, death mention, this is very self indulgent, uh how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickxfisher/pseuds/chickxfisher
Summary: You had forgotten how long it had been since you'd seen him. And with open arms, you were happy to see him as well as some new faces.





	Its good to see you again

**Author's Note:**

> A little perspective switch at the end as it transitions over to the next chapter which will be through Bills eyes! thought i'd mention that so people didn't get confused haha

It was late in Saint denis, the worst place to be at this time of the hour but you had only been able to get away from work. Shuffling through the night you kept your belongings close to your body as you stashed your hard earned money in your coat you made your way across the road, minding the horse traffic you felt your body move without warning.

Looking to your side you saw a shadowed man hold onto you and pull you into the small alleyway beside the gunsmith. "Give me all your money!" He shouted, pulling a knife he brought it close to your neck, with all the struggling you felt his knee ride up between your leg, pinning you close against the wall. As you screamed loud you pressed into him, prying him off you slipt out of the alleyway, running down the path before running into some and stumbling backwards.

"Woah!" You yelled, stopping your fall you felt a hand on your shoulder and pulling you upright again. "You alright m-" He spoke gently. Opening your eyes you saw a tall man in front of you. His black hat covering his eyes but you saw them flicker in blue as he wore a dark brown buckskin jacket, a beard well kept it made your face turn red as he pulled you to the side. 

With no hesitation, he grabbed his revolver, pointing it forwards as the person who attacked you only mere seconds ago stopped dead in his tracks once the barrel of the gun had hit his forehead. The attacker quickly fell to his feet, money and the knife he held scattered across the ground. "You mind explainin' what yer doing?" He growled, looking at the man you saw a fire burn in his eyes. "n..n..nothin' sir i-i I ain't-" He stammered, barely picking himself up as he ran, leaving behind his weapon and stolen goods. 

Bending down as he holstered his gun, the man grabbed the cash and knife on the hand, stashing the knife away he turned to you with his hand open full of money. "Here-" He spoke softly, "You need it more than I do.", Graciously taking the money in your hand he tipped his hat to you. Before you could get a chance to thank him he had already mounted his horse and rode off, leaving you stammering and red in the face as you made a quick getaway to your house. 

You had an easy sleep, waking from the sun in your eyes you smiled, letting the warmth of the air wake you as you slipped out of bed and into your clothes. The house was awfully quiet, but that didn't bother you once you left the house. Snuggled into your clothes you beamed, happy regardless of what happened the other night. Closing the front door carefully and turning to walk out of the small garden outside your house you ran your fingers across the metal fencing.

Walking down the pathway you took your final breath of clean air that saint denis could ever muster, you were happy to live out this far of the city. Stopping in your tracks you turned to the crowd nearby your house. A group of men on their horses you recognised one of them by the voice, quickly running over to the man as he got off his horse you quickly grabbed his hand, shaking it. "Oh! I'm so happy to see you again! I wanted to thank you for saving me last night i-" You beamed, happily grinning as you shook his hand.

A little embarrassed by the thanks, he blushed. "W- Well I couldn't have just done nothin'." He spoke softly, his eyes turning elsewhere. "You some fairy godmother now Arthur?" Another man spoke, rather crackly his voice was. Arthur. What a lovely name, you thought. "They was gettin' robbed." He bit back, rubbing his cheek. "Arthur Morgan, out here savin' the kind people of Saint denis." Another laughed as he got off his horse.

Turning to him you gasped, immediately running to him with an embrace you took him into your arms. "Bill!" You cried, kissing him so dearly you felt his beard against your cheeks. "Woah!" He laughed, holding you by your sides, "H-Hey! I thought you was out west!" Bill spoke, laughing as his faced reddened. 

"I was, momma wanted me to visit her in Saint denis. What a place am i right?" You laughed, face turning red as you kissed him again, feeling his soft hands against your cheek. "Oh darn, I gotta go. It was so lovely to see you again Bill! Maybe we should catch up at the saloon today? Is four okay?"

Bill rubbed his cheek, turning to the man on the white horse, who nodded rather hesitantly. "S-Sure.." Bill smiled, rubbing his face as it turned red. With a soft goodbye, you left in a hurry, walking as fast as you could to work.

* * *

Dumbfounded, Both Arthur and Dutch stared at you. "You ain't speak a word of this!" Arthur laughed, slapping you on the shoulder. "W-Well I shouldn't have to! I keep to ma'self a lot. Is that a crime, Morgan?" 

"Are-" Dutch pointed off to where your lover had run to, "they Alright?" He asked cautiously. "Course." You shrugged, crossing your arms. "Yeah well we got a job to do." Dutch hissed, getting off his horse you and Arthur followed him into the Bank. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out my carrd if you want more information about the reader!  
> chickxfisher.carrd.co


End file.
